Bettgeschichten
by Miu und Ralf Jones
Summary: Sirius ist nicht in der Lage ein Bett zu teilen, alleine schlafen will er trotzdem nicht...   KEIN Slash und auch sonst völlig harmlos
1. Sirius turnt durch alle Betten

Disclaimer: Alles JKRs, nix meins.

**Sirius turnt durch alle Betten**

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum", sagte Sirius in die Stille des Schlafsaals, und als das zu keiner Reaktion führte, wiederholte er es lauter. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum." - „Musst du uns deshalb alle aufwecken?", murmelte James im Halbschlaf. „Aber ich hatte einen Alptraum", winselte Sirius Mitleid erregend, aber nicht leiser. Es entstand eine Pause in der er darauf wartete, dass seine Freunde auf die stumme Aufforderung, die mit dieser Information verbunden war, reagierten. Keiner rührte sich. „Kann ich zu Einem von euch ins Bett?", fragte Sirius kläglich. Betretenes Schweigen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache, das Sirius nicht in der Lage war ein Bett mit jemandem zu _teilen_.

„Also nichts gegen dich, aber morgen ist Prüfung, da wäre ich gerne ausgeschlafen", sagte Peter abwehrend. „Jaaaames?" - „Sirius, wir sind Fünfzehn nicht mehr Zwölf. Kannst du nicht in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen?" - „Aber dann kommt der Alptraum wieder", jammerte Sirius. „Wozu hat man Freunde, wenn man nicht mal jetzt Hilfe kriegt." Der Vorwurf hing für eine Weile unerwidert in der Luft. „Eigentlich ist es deine Schuld", erinnerte Peter James. „Du hast ihm das angewöhnt." - „Ich war elf und hab mir einen Bruder gewünscht, dem ich nachts Geheimnisse ins Ohr flüstern kann", verteidigte sich James. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er tritt."

„Er kann zu mir kommen", verkündete Remus resigniert. „Sonst lässt er uns die ganze Nacht nicht mehr schlafen." Mit einem äußert munteren Ausruf der Begeisterung, stürzte Sirius zu Remus ins Bett, drückte sich an ihn und schlang mit einer Heftigkeit die Arme um ihn, die Remus die Luft aus den Lungen presste. „Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?", sagte Remus geduldig. „Wenn ich nicht kuscheln darf, hätte ich auch bei mir bleiben können", beschwerte sich Sirius.  
Remus zerrte sein Kopfkissen hervor und hielt es Sirius hin. „Du kannst mit demhier kuscheln." - „Früher hat es dich nie gestört.-" - „Das war auch _bevor_ du mir die Rippen gebrochen hast." - „Aber das war doch nicht meine Schuld", verteidigte sich Sirius ernsthaft verletzt. „Sie waren vorher schon angeknackst, durch den Wolf, und du wolltest ja nicht zu Madam Pomfrey..." - „Schon gut", unterbrach Remus ihn. Sirius zog seine Hände zurück, schaffte es aber trotz des Kissens sich unangenehm nah an ihn zu pressen. Remus seufzte innerlich und rückte einige inch von ihm weg, was ihn seiner Bettkante unweigerlich näher brachte. Und das bevor Sirius überhaupt eingeschlafen war und begonnen hatte sich breit zu machen wie ein Kleinkind.

Sirius Haar kitzelte ihn in Nacken, als der wieder an ihn heranrückte und versuchte ihm von hinten ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis..." - „Schlaf!", fuhr Remus ihm an.

Zwei Stunden später...

„James?" flüsterte es leise. James blinzle überrascht und musterte Remus, der mit betretener Miene vor seinem Bett stand. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Uhrzeit von Wecker abzulesen, der auf seinem Nachtisch stand. „Wie hast du es geschafft solange nicht rauszufliegen?" fragte er. „Hast du dich am Bettpfosten festgekrallt?" - „Mein Kissen hat sich heldenhaft geopfert", antwortete Remus schmunzelnd. „Kann ich bei dir schlafen?" - „Wieso gehst du nicht in Sirius' Bett?", wollte James wissen. „Hundehaare", erwiderte Remus resigniert. „Ich hab ihm schon Hundert mal gesagt, dass es eklig ist sich im Bett zu verwandeln, aber..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verspreche auch nicht zu treten." James grinste und schlug einladend die Decke zurück.

Es war Remus gerade gelungen einzudämmern, als ein Reißen, gefolgt von verwirrtem Murmeln und Rumoren verkündete, das Sirius aufgewacht war und sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte. Eine Sekunde später wurde der Vorhang auf James Seite zurückgerissen. „Ihr seit solche Verräter", beschwerte sich Sirius gutmütig und machte Anstalten zu ihnen ins Bett zu krabbeln. James sparte sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass das Bett für drei definitiv zu klein sei, und rückte schicksalsergeben ein wenig in Richtung Remus. „Wenn ich jetzt wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hätte."

„Arghh", röchelte James, der von Sirius' Knie mitten in den Bauch getroffen worden war. „Was machst du?" fragte er verärgert, sobald er wieder Luft kam. „Ich will in die Mitte", erklärte Sirius überflüssigerweise flüsternd, quetschte sich zwischen James und Remus und zog die Decke an sich. „Ich bin dabei, fast aus meinem eigenen Bett zu fallen", sagte James mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut. „Kein Problem", versicherte Sirius und rückte, um ihm Platz zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite landete Remus mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Fußboden.

Sirius konnte das Tapsen von Remus nackten Fußsohlen auf dem Holzfußboden hören, als dieser zu seinem eigenen Bett ging, kurz das Schlachtfeld betrachtete, das Sirius hinterlassen hatte und dann zum letzten Bett im Schlafsaal ging. Ein leises „Peter?", eine kurze geflüsterte Unterhaltung, dann herrschte Stille.

„Pst, James. Was glaubst du was, die machen?", fragte Sirius. James ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Sein Magen tat ihm immer noch weh. „James, die feiern da eine Pyjama-Party ohne uns", behauptete Sirius ungeduldig. James seufzte innerlich. An Schlaf war wohl nicht mehr zu denken. „Sollen wir nicht nachsehen, was die tun?", schlug Sirius unternehmungslustig vor. „Na gut", stimme James zu, der sich ohnehin nicht mehr müde fühlte. Begeistert flitzte Sirius los, als gelte es ein Wettrennen zu Peters Bett zu gewinnen. „Hallo", rief Sirius begeistert und sprang zu den anderen Beiden ins Bett, was einen schmerzhaften Aufschrei zu Folge hatte.

Als James sie erreichte, saßen Peter und Remus auf dem Bett, wobei Remus sich das schmerzende Knie rieb und Sirius flähzte sich am Fußende und versprühte einen für die Urzeit völlig unpassenden Aktionismus. „Wenn das eine Party sein soll, brauchen wir auch was zu trinken", sagte Peter seufzend und verschwand dann kurz hinter dem Bettvorhang, um im nächsten Moment mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky wieder aufzutauchen. „Oi, wo kommt die den her?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Genau das Richtige gegen deine Alpträume", grinste James, während Remus vier Gläser mit Peters Zauberstab beschworen hatte, wobei er seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen nicht sicher war, ob er protestieren oder sich schnellstmöglich betrinken wollte. Peter goss jedem von ihnen eine großzügige Portion ein und sie ließen die Gläser aneinander klirren. „Gute Nacht", sagte Remus und stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases herunter. Die Flüssigkeit verbrannte ihm Mund und Rachen, hinterließ aber eine angenehme Wärme, die in seinem Magen wuchs. Sein Glas war bereits wieder gefüllt. Er blickte auf die goldbraune Flüssigkeit, die irgendwie etwas Hypnotisches hatte. Auf der Oberfläche schien die Frage zu schwimmen: _Willst du wirklich besoffen zu deinen ZAG-Prüfungen gehen? _Remus blinzelte und schluckte die Flüssigkeit herunter. Zu der Wärme gesellte sich ein seltsam fluffiges Gefühl in seinem Kopf und die Frage verschwand.

Als Peter ihm nachschenken wollte, hielt er schnell die Hand auf sein Glas. „Sei nicht so ein Langweiler", beschwerte sich James. „Einmal im Monat Kontrollverlust reicht mir", sagte er und musste zu seinem Erschrecken feststellen, dass er ihm schwerer fiel als gewöhnlich, die Worte zu formen. „Und Sirius hat auch genug." Sirius' Gesicht war mit hektischen roten Flecken übersät und er blinzelte im Sekundentakt, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, Peter mit einem idiotisch Grinsen sein leeres Glas hinzuhalten. Die Tatsache, dass Sirius zu den wenigen Leuten gehörte, die sich sogar mit Butterbier besaufen konnten, hatte gekoppelt mit seiner Unvernunft schon zu einigen unschöne Szenen geführt. „Sasiss gemein", lallte Sirius unartikuliert und begann, bei den Versuch Remus zu fixieren, leicht zu schwanken. „Er wird davon müde", wandte James ein und goss ihnen allen noch eine Runde ein. „Aber zuerst, kotzt er in unser letztes Bett", beschwerte sich Remus, nahm Sirius das Glas weg und gab es Peter. „Heee", beschwerte sich Sirius. Remus gab ihm einen leichten Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn hintüber kippen ließ. Sirius öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, dann klappen ihm die Augen zu.

James lies ihn in Schlangenlinien durch den Schafsaal in sein Bett schweben, indem er quer landete. „Party beendet", murmelte James und taumelte in Richtung seines Bettes davon. „Ich werde Alpträume haben", sagte Remus seufzend, und leerte sein Glas. „Ich werde von Verteidigung morgen träumen." Er kniff die Augen für einen Moment zusammen, wodurch die Welt um ihn herum sofort zu schwanken begann und musterte Peter dann mit flehendem Blick: „Ich bin doch nicht betrunken, oder? Ich bin nur angeheitert?" - „Du bist betrunken", stellte Peter fest und begann Flasche und Gläser wegzuräumen, nachdem er sich noch einen Schluck genehmigt hatte.

„Mist", murmelte Remus. „Ich werde mich morgen in ein Buch vergraben und den ganzen Tag unausstehlich sein." Er versuchte blinzelnd sein Bett anzuvisieren, aber die Vorstellung, das Meer aus Federn, in dem die heruntergerissene Vorhangstange steckte wie ein gestrandeter Wal, in einen benutzbaren Zustand versetzten zu müssen, ließ ihn wünschen, Peter hätte den Feuerwhisky noch nicht weggepackt. Außerdem hatte Sirius im Schlaf gesabbert.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir schlafen", sagte Peter, dem man als Einzigem nie ein Besäufnis anmerkte. „Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Remus und steckte sich auf dem Bett aus, während Peter in die Ratte ging und sich neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen zusammenrollte.


	2. Über die Wanderung durch Betten

Disclaimer: Leider auch nicht meins.

Anmerkung: Ich hafte nicht für die Darstellung von Sirius. Das war Mius Idee.

**Über die Wanderung durch Betten**

**0 : 15**

„Moony?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Mooooony?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Wach auf! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst."

Keine Reaktion.

„Von wegen Super-Werwolfsinne. REMUS!"

Remus purzelte fast aus seinem Bett.

„Was? Sirius? Ist was passiert?"

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Remus stöhnte. „Was willst du?"

„Ins Bett?"

„Sirius. Wir sind keine fünfzehn mehr!"

„Na und? Hast du mich jetzt etwa weniger lieb?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Dabei bin ich dieses Mal sogar gar nicht schuld."

„Nicht?"

„Nein! Tonks ist schuld."

Remus schaute Sirius interessiert an.

„Das interessiert dich, was? Sie hatte einen Albtraum und ist zu mir gekommen, weil ihr Zimmer ihr zu dunkel war. Eigentlich dachte ich, sie könnte ein Bett teilen, aber sie hat sich nach fünf Minuten so breit gemacht, dass ich fast über die Kante geflogen bin."

„Scheint in der Familie zu liegen", brummte Remus, den der Gedanke störte, Tonks könne mit Sirius in einem Bett gelegen haben, wenn auch nur für fünf Minuten. Nicht, das da was gelaufen wäre. Trotzdem.

„Bevor du eifersüchtig wirst-..."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", unterbrach Remus ihn ein bisschen zu heftig.

„Bevor du eifersüchtig wirst, mein Bett ist riesig. Und tröste dich mit dem Gedanken, dass Tonks sich bestimmt viel lieber zu dir ins Bett gemogelt hätte und sich nur nicht getraut hat."

Sirius grinste.

„Also, kann ich jetzt zu dir?"

Remus zögerte. Ein Bett mit Sirius zu _teilen_ war praktisch unmöglich. Sirius setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Na schön."

Sirius machte sich sogleich in Remus' Bett breit, beanspruchte einen Großteil der Decke für sich und legte seinen Kopf so dicht an Remus', dass dieser instinktiv zurückwich, was Sirius dazu veranlasste, noch weiter aufzurutschen.

Keine fünf Minuten später saß Remus mit angezogenen Knien auf seiner Bettkante und gestand sich ein, dass er den Kampf um das Bett verloren hatte.

Seufzend stand er auf und fragte: „Und wo soll ich deiner Meinung nach schlafen?"

„Warum denn? Hier ist doch mehr als genug Platz für dich."

„Sehr witzig."

„Na gut, dann eben nicht. Mein Bett würde ich dir nicht empfehlen, außer du willst es gegen Tonks aufnehmen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es nicht versuchen. Die hätte dich in Null Komma nix auf den Teppich befördert. Und dann wäre da auch noch Tonks' Bett in dem viel zu dunklen Zimmer."

„Ich kann mich doch nicht in ihr Bett legen!"

„Wie gesagt, du kannst natürlich auch gerne hier schlafen."

Remus dachte über seine Möglichkeiten nach.

Auf keinen Fall würde er sich zu Tonks ins Bett legen, er wurde ja allein vom dran denken ganz kribbelig.

In Tonks' Bett wollte er auch nicht, blieb noch die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Mit der hatte er schon Bekanntschaft geschlossen. Er war allein nach ein paar Stunden Mittagsschlaf den Rest des Tages mit Rückenschmerzen herumgelaufen. Die Folgen einer ganzen Nacht mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen.

„Mit ein bisschen Glück merkt sie es gar nicht. Ich wecke dich, versprochen."

Oh ja, Sirius die Schlafmütze würde ihn ganz bestimmt wecken. Gegen Mittag. Aber der Gedanke an sich war nicht übel.

Nachdem Remus noch ein paar Sekunden weiter neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte, schlich er sich in Tonks' Zimmer und kroch unter die Decke.

**0 : 35**

Tonks wachte auf, weil ihre Füße kalt waren. Irgendwie waren sie unter der Bettdecke hervorgerutscht. Tonks zog die Beine an und rieb die Füße aneinander. Nachdenklich sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Irgendwie fühlte es sich anders an als sonst.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja in Sirius' Bett lag. Wo war der eigentlich hin?

Bestimmt war er auf die Toilette gegangen oder so. Schuldbewusst stellte Tonks fest, dass sie das gesamte Bett in Beschlag nahm, und das, obwohl es ein Doppelbett war.

Trotz der wohligen Wärme beschloss sie, in ihr eigenes Bett zurückzugehen, damit Sirius bei seiner Rückkehr wieder ein Bett zum drin schlafen hatte.

Sie tapste bis zur Tür, durch den Flur und in ihr Zimmer. Mit schon geschlossenen Augen tastete sie sich zur Bettkante und schlüpfte gerade unter die Decke, als sie entsetzt fühlte, dass dort etwas war. Etwas Großes, Warmes.

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei entfuhr ihr und sie stolperte zum Nachtschränkchen und schaltete die Lampe darauf an.

Weißes Licht blendete Tonks und sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, was da in ihrem Bett lag.

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?", fragte sie überrascht.

Remus, der unangenehm aus seinem Halbschlaf gerissen worden war, blinzelte heftig und spürte, wie er rot anlief.

„Ich... das war Sirius' Idee. Er hat mich aus meinem Bett geworfen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Er kann nicht teilen. Und du hast ihn aus seinem Bett geworfen."

„Hab ich gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Tonks.

„Ist ja auch egal", sagte Remus und gähnte. „Ich schätze, ich muss mir jetzt einen neuen Schlafplatz suchen."

Tonks überlegte kurz. „Sirius' Bett wäre noch frei."

„Danke für den Tipp."

Remus schob sich aus dem Bett und an Tonks vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Tonks machte die Nachttischlampe aus und legte sich in ihr Bett. Es war angenehm vorgewärmt und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, Remus wäre noch da.

Was?

Gar nicht!

**0 : 40**

Remus betrat Sirius' Zimmer und stieß sich das Knie an der Bettkante, weil die so plötzlich aus dem Nichts kam.

Remus kletterte aufs Bett und bemerkte, dass es durchdringend nach Hund roch. Er wusste, dass Sirius nachts gerne im Hund war, weil er so garantiert albtraumfrei schlief. Das bedeutete aber, dass sein Bett voller Hundehaare war. Remus wollte gerade (wenn auch widerwillig) unter die Decke schlüpfen, als er mit der Hand in etwas Nasses griff.

Vorsichtig zog er die Hand zurück und roch daran.

Hundesabber eindeutig.

Hastig stand er vom Bett auf. Wer wusste, was für Überraschungen noch darin lauerten.

Die Hand von sich weghaltend dachte Remus über seine düsteren Alternativen nach.

Wieder zurück in Sirius' Bett oder aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

Hundesabber oder Rückenschmerzen.

Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber nach langem Zaudern wählte er die Rückenschmerzen.

Er wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, als sie aufging.

„Tut mir leid, Tonks, aber ich fürchte du wirst rücken müssen, Remus' Bett ist unerträglich-... Remus, was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte grade gehen."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, gegen Tonks hast du keine Chance. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dich ernsthaft zu ihr ins Bett legen wolltest."

„Wollte ich auch gar nicht. Aber Tonks hat mich aus ihrem Bett geworfen, weil sie selbst rein wollte."

„Hat sie sich nicht zu dir gelegt? Schade. Moment, heißt das, mein Bett ist frei?"

„Bis auf Hundehaare und Sabberkleckse? Ja."

Sirius drängte sich an Remus vorbei in sein Bett und Remus hörte noch, wie er sich als Hund in die Kissen kuschelte.

Remus rieb sich über die Augen und schlüpfte in sein eigenes Zimmer.

„Oh nein", murmelte er, als er die Überreste seines Bettes sah. Federn, Hundehaare, beides in rauen Mengen. Das Kopfkissen war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, die Decke verschwunden und die Matratze gab einen beträchtlichen Einblick in ihr Innenleben.

Na toll.

Dann musste er wohl doch noch auf die Couch.

**0 : 50**

Zehn Minuten später stand Remus völlig fertig mit den Nerven vor Tonks' Zimmertür und versuchte vergeblich den Mut aufzubringen, um anzuklopfen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken an das Horror-Sofa, die Überreste seines eigenen Bettes oder Sirius' speichelgetränktes Bett lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Tonks zu fragen, ob er bei ihr schlafen konnte, erschien ihm immer noch die angenehmste Variante.

Aber er konnte nicht.

Was machte das denn für einen Eindruck?

Unmöglich.

Seufzend wandte Remus sich ab. Musst er halt den Rest der Nacht auf dem Boden schlafen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, sich eine Decke von Sirius... lieber nicht.

„Remus? Warum hast du gerade vor meinem Zimmer gestanden?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Remus drehte sich um und sah Tonks, die gähnend in der Tür stand.

„Ähm... du hast nicht zufällig was für mich frei? Sirius hat mein Bett verwüstet und sein eigenes... na ja."

Tonks überlegte einen Moment.

„Ja, ich hab noch ein Sofa frei."

Remus folgte Tonks ins Zimmer und sah, wie sie auf einen großen Klamottenberg zuging, unter dem sie nach und nach ein Sofa herausarbeitete.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr groß..."

„Besser als der Boden allemal. Danke."

Remus quetschte sich auf das kleine Zweiersofa und schloss die Augen. Verglichen mit seinem Kollegen im Wohnzimmer war dieses Exemplar hier der siebte Himmel.

Remus fühlte etwas auf sich drauf und sah, dass Tonks ihn zugedeckt hatte. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz.

„Danke", sagte er nochmal.

„Schon okay."

Remus schloss die Augen, hörte, wie Tonks sich wieder in ihr Bett legte, und freundete sich mit dem Gedanken an, den Rest der Nacht auf diesem warmen, kleinen Sofa zu verbringen.

Langsam aber sicher driftete er ins Traumland ab.

**1 : 00**

Ganz anders Sirius. Er wurde von seinem schlechten Gewissen wach gehalten. Er hatte Remus' Bett nicht mit Absicht zerstört. Er hatte nur vergessen, in den Hund zu gehen, einen Albtraum gehabt und als er aufgewacht war, war das Bett ein Schlachtfeld gewesen. Zugegeben, danach hatte er sich keine Mühe mehr gegeben, es zu schonen und seine Krallen ein bisschen daran gewetzt... aber dass Remus jetzt ohne Bett dastand, fand er nicht gut.

Warum hatte Tonks sich nicht einfach zu ihm gelegt? Remus hätte sich bestimmt nicht beschwert. Sirius musste lachen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Remus reagieren würde, wenn er Tonks auf einmal neben sich im Bett finden würde.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus und beschloss, Remus suchen zu gehen und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Vorsichtig schob er sich die Treppe herunter, um auf den Sofa im Wohnzimmer nachzusehen, Aber das Sofa war leer. Verwirrt dachte Sirius nach. Hatte er Remus' Bett doch nicht so schlimm zugerichtet und Remus war dorthin zurückgekehrt?

Aber auch bei den Ruinen von Remus' Bett war keine Spur von ihm zu finden.

Dann gab es nur noch einen Ort, an dem Remus zu sein konnte...

**1 : 15**

Tonks und Remus fuhren unsanft aus dem Schlaf, als die Tür krachend aufgerissen wurde und Sirius nicht gerade leise in den Raum sagte: „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du dich so offensichtlich an meine (Groß?-)Cousine ranmachst."

„Wie? Was?", murmelte Remus, der noch halb in seinem Traum steckte.

„Tu nicht so arglos!", rief Sirius und machte das Deckenlicht an.

„Was?", fragte Remus erneut und schirmte sich die Augen ab.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Sirius und schaute unter Tonks' Bettdecke, wofür er sich einen empörten Blick einfing.

„Remus liegt nicht bei mir im Bett", stellte Tonks klar. „Er liegt da hinten auf dem Sofa."

Sirius schaute überrascht zu Remus.

„Enttäuscht?", fragte Remus, der mittlerweile ganz wach war und lächelte schief.

„Was du mir alles zutraust..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht immer von sich auf andere schließen."

„Was? Das ist nicht fair! Tonks ist zu _mir_ ins Bett gekrochen, nicht andersrum!"

Remus lächelte still. „Getroffene Hunde bellen, Tatze."

Sirius stürzte zu ihm und zog ihm die Decke weg.

„Jetzt wird die das Lachen vergehen, _Wölfchen_."

Mit diesen Worten hüpfte er auf Remus' Beine.

„Ahhh! Sirius! Willst du mich umbringen?"

Remus machte, dass er vom Sofa runterkam. Sirius blinzelte ihn von dort aus lieb an, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Ich glaube, ich suche mir ein ruhigeres Zimmer", sagte Remus verstimmt und ging in die Küche runter.

„Das war echt fies von dir, Sirius", bemerkte Tonks, die auf ihrer Bettkante saß.

„Er hatte es verdient", grummelte Sirius um Tonks und sein schlechtes Gewissen zu übertönen. Hatte er sich nicht eigentlich bei Remus entschuldigen wollen?

„Du hast ihn schon aus seinem eigenen Bett geworfen. Und es danach zerstört."

„Petzer!", entschlüpfte es Sirius.

„Von wegen. Aber Remus musste mir erklären, was er in meinem Bett zu suchen hatte. Und was er von meinem Sofa will."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?", fragte Sirius, der sich gegen seine innere Stimmer einfach nicht durchsetzen konnte.

„Entschuldige dich. Komm schon Sirius, so schwer ist das nicht", sagte Tonks, als Sirius wie eine störrisches Kind die Unterlippe vorschob.

Sirius erhob sich vom Sofa und folgte Remus in die Küche.

Tonks stand ebenfalls auf. Sie wollte sich die Reste von Remus' Bett anschauen und sehen, ob sie vielleicht noch was retten konnte.

**1 : 25**

Remus war es in der Küche schnell langweilig geworden, und so hatte er sich in Ermangelung von anderen Beschäftigungen dazu entschlossen, sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen.

Das Wasser blubberte im Kessel, während Remus im Schrank nach einem Teebeutel suchte.

„Au ja, ein Mitternachtsdrink!"

„Mitternacht ist schon vorbei, Sirius."

_Der dreht sich ja nicht mal zu mir um_, stellte Sirius gekränkt fest.

„Äh, Remus?"

„Du solltest schlafen gehen", sagte Remus und wandte sich seufzend zu Sirius um. „Immerhin hast du noch ein Bett. Wenn auch ein haariges, nasses."

Sirius schaute ein wenig bedröppelt aus der Wäsche. „Aber ich will mich entschuldigen."

„Das war Tonks Idee, richtig?"

„Nein, gar nicht!"

„Also ja."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es mir nicht leid tut."

„Na gut. Angenommen."

Remus goss heißes Wasser über den Teebeutel, als von oben ein merkwürdig gedämpfter Knall ertönte.

„Was war das?", fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung."

Bevor einer der beiden Nachsehen gehen konnte, kam Tonks die Treppe herunter. Ihre Haare waren leicht angesengt und sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Remus? Ich... ich glaube, du brauchst ein neues Bett."

**1 : 30**

Von Remus' Bett waren noch einige Pfund Federn und ein paar verkohlte, ZERSTÖRTE Holzbalken übrig. Remus tat es nicht wirklich Leid um das Bett, weil es nicht unbedingt das bequemste gewesen war, vor allem hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eine Sprungfeder unter seinem Rücken entwickelt.

„Tut mir leid, Remus", sagte Tonks zerknirscht.

„Kein Problem", sagte Remus. „Kann ich wieder auf dein Sofa?"

„Natürlich."

„Was? Und ich soll ganz alleine schlafen?", fragte Sirius fassungslos.

„Vier Stunden wirst du es ja wohl alleine überleben. Und wenn du schläfst, merkst du gar nicht dass du allein bist."

Sirius überlegte einen Moment und rief dann: „Ich soll um sechs aufstehen?"

„Halb sechs. Ich hatte gehofft, du merkst es nicht."

„Och Moony, du bist so grausam zu mir!"

„Nur weil ich ein bisschen Schlaf kriegen will."

„Aber-...", fing Sirius wieder an, aber Tonks unterbrach ihn.

„Reicht jetzt, Sirius. Geh in dein Zimmer und fertig."

„Du willst Remus ja nur für dich allein haben", meckerte Sirius. Auf einmal blitzten seine Augen auf. „Remus, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht mit Tonks mitgehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Remus.

„Weil-...", setzte Sirius an, doch Tonks fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Sirius Black, wenn _ich_ du wäre, würde ich jetzt verdammt gut aufpassen, was ich sage!"

Sirius schaute entschuldigend und sagte: „Ich hab dich gewarnt, Remus."

Damit verzog er sich in sein Zimmer.

Tonks ging schnell in ihr Zimmer um zu vertuschen, dass sie rot geworden war. Remus folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht fressen, oder?"

Tonks lachte. „Nein."

„Na dann."

Remus legte sich wieder aufs Sofa und angelte nach der Decke, die am Boden lag, während Tonks in ihr Bett schlüpfte.

„Gute Rest-Nacht, Tonks."

„Gute Nacht, Remus."

**1 : 45**

Erst dachte Tonks, sie habe sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet, vor allem, weil es gerade perfekt in ihren Traum passte. Doch das Klopfen hörte gar nicht mehr auf, und schließlich stellte Tonks fest, dass es von ihrer Zimmertür kam. Sirius.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie erhob sich und tappte zur Tür.

„Was?", fauchte sie Sirius an, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich wollte nachgucken, ob Moony noch lebt."

Tonks wollte die Tür zuschlagen, aber Sirius hatte seinen Fuß dazwischengeklemmt.

„Danke sehr", sagte er, als er sich an Tonks vorbeischob und auf Remus' Sofa zuging.

„Remus?" Sirius wedelte mit der Hand vor Remus' Augen rum.

„Er schläft. Und es wäre nett von dir, wenn du ihn lassen würdest."

„Angst um den Schlaf deiner alten Flamme?", stichelte Sirius und kicherte.

„ ‚Alt' im wahrsten Sinne."

„Ich bin genauso alt wie du, Sirius. Und Tonks hat Recht, ich würde wirklich gerne weiterschlafen", nuschelte Remus von unten.

„Du lebst noch!", jubelte Sirius in einer für die Uhrzeit völlig unangebrachten Lautstärke.

„Ja. Tonks hat versprochen, mich nicht zu fressen. Aber wenn du weiter so rumschreist und mich am Schlafen hinderst, werde ich an Erschöpfung sterben, fürchte ich."

„Darf ich zu dir auf die Couch?"

Remus lachte freudlos.

„Hab ich eine Wahl? Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, warum du nicht in deinem rieseigen, gemütlichen Bett schläfst?"

„Also, erstens war es zu dunkel", zählte Sirius eifrig an den Fingern ab, „zweitens war ich ganz allein. Drittens war ich gespannt, was für eine Party hier steigt und na ja... viertens war mein Bett voller Hundehaare und Sabber. He, was machst du da?", fragte Sirius Remus, der sich auf dem Boden ausstreckte.

„Ich gebe auf", seufzte Remus. „Das Sofa gehört dir."

„Aber ohne dich will ich es nicht!"

„Und mit mir kriegst du es nicht. Sirius, das ist nur ein Zweiersofa-... "

„Na also, für zwei Leute!"

„Ich geb's auf", stöhnte Remus.

„Tonks, ich hab doch Recht, oder?", fragte Sirius.

Tonks schwieg lieber. Da hatte Sirius eine Idee.

„Tonks, kannst du nicht auf der Couch schlafen und mir und Remus dein Bett abtreten?"

Remus warf Tonks einen flehenden Blick, nein zu sagen, zu, doch Tonks sagte „Okay."

Bevor Remus irgendetwas sagen konnte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und verkündete: „Ich gehe mal ein Glas Wasser trinken."

Sirius zog an Remus' Hand und rief: „Los, steh auf, alter Knochen."

Remus ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen und wankte zu Tonks' Bett um ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht hineinzukriechen.

Sirius hüpfte überglücklich neben ihn und kuschelte sich sofort an ihn. Remus starrte schicksalsergeben an die Decke. Der Rest der Nacht würde die Hölle werden.

Tonks kehrte zurück und trat an Remus' Seite ans Bett. Unter der Bettdecke tastete sie nach seiner Hand und schob ihm etwas Hölzernes, Dünnes zu.

Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm zu: „Tu was. Irgendwas."

Tonks' Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr und Remus schauderte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Sirius interessiert.

„Ich werde meiner ‚alten Flamme' ja wohl eine gute Nacht wünschen dürfen, oder?", fragte Tonks unschuldig zurück und ging zum Sofa.

Remus überlegte kurz und beschloss dann, zu handeln.

„Sirius?"

„Ja, Remus?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich mag, oder?"

„Ja."

„Magst du mich auch?"

„Jaaah?"

„Egal was ich mache?"

„Kommt drauf an..."

„Egal was ich mache?"

Sirius überlegte kurz.

„Ja.", sagte er dann entschieden.

„Liegst du bequem?"

„Ginge nicht bequemer. Aber sag mal, warum fragst du denn so komisch? Es hört sich ja fast so an, als wolltest du mich umbringen oder so. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Remus atmete tief durch. Jetzt oder nie.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. _Petrificus totalus!_"

„REMUS! WIE _KANNST_ DU-..."

„_Silencio!_"

Wohltuende Stille erfüllte das Zimmer.

„Tut mir leid, Sirius", murmelte Remus und schob Sirius auf seine Hälfte des Bettes zurück, „aber das war nötig. Schlaf gut."

„Danke, Remus", kam es von Tonks.

„Mehr als gern geschehen. Gute Nacht. Und diesmal hoffentlich wirklich."

„Hoffen wir's. Gute Nacht, Remus."

**- Ende -**


End file.
